Alignment
Good vs. Evil WHY IS THERE A SECTION ON THIS WHO THE FUCK WROTE THIS SAVARIL I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO JUST EDIT THE PARAGRAPH YOU PUT HERE I'M JUST GOING TO GET RID OF IT WHO THE FUCK NEEDS GOOD VS EVIL EXPLAINED HUH? "HEY I'M A GUY WHO LIKES TO DO COOL THINGS" "I'M A GUY WHO DOES UNCOOL TIHNGS" ''BOSS FIGHT Law vs. Chaos Law charaters are pansies who refuse logic. Chaos characters are loose cannons, never doing what they're told. Rebels, see. Neutal characters are people who don't fit under those other two. Nicktral characters are people who have whatever personality Nick wants to give them, but he hates giving them a set alignment so fuck you guys. Alignments Lawful Good '"Chumps"' A lawful good character upholds society and its laws, believing that these laws are created to work for the good and prosperity of all. He is both honest and benevolent. He will work within the established system to change it for the better, and strives to bring order to goodness that other good-aligned characters might pool their resources to better the world. A lawful good character combines a commitment to oppose evil with discipline. Most lawful good characters live by a strict code of honor, or by the rules of conduct set down by their deity. They will generally selflessly act by these codes even at the cost of their own life. Lawful good combines honor and compassion for the innocent. It must however be stressed that blind obedience to local laws is not required by the Lawful Good alignment. A Paladin is not in violation of his alignment if he decides to take up arms against a usurper on behalf of the rightful king, for example, even if that means going against the sedition laws instated by the usurper. An incorruptible cop, a ruler or politician who acts for the good of his people, and a soldier who refuses to compromise the laws of battle are all examples of lawful good characters. Neutral Good '"Santa Claus"' Neutral good characters do good for goodness' sake, not because they are directed to by law or by whim. Such a character will obey the law, or break it when they see it will serve a greater good. They aren't bound strongly to a social system or order. Their need to help others and reduce suffering may take precedence over all else. This alignment desires good without bias for or against order. A doctor who treats both sides in a fight and an aid worker who feeds the starving in a war zone are both examples of neutral good characters. Chaotic Good '"HEROISM"' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect of him. He is kind and benevolent, a strong individualist hostile to the claims of rules, regulations, and social order. He hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He will actively work to bring down unjust rulers and organizations and to liberate the oppressed. He finds lawful societies distasteful and will avoid them, often living as a nomad or hermit. Chaotic good combines a good heart with a free spirit. Noble rebel leaders fighting corrupt or venal regimes, vigilantes acting for what they see as the greater good, and anyone who "robs from the rich to give to the poor" are all examples of chaotic good characters. Lawful Neutral '"Judge Joe Brown"' A lawful neutral character is directed by law, logic, tradition, or a personal code. Order and organization are paramount to him. He may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or he may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. Lawful neutral combines reliability and honor, without moral bias. A functionary, soldier or employee who follows orders without question regardless of the result and an impartial jurist who sticks rigidly to the rule book are all examples of Lawful Neutral characters. Neutral '"Pretty much everyone else"' A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or order vs. chaos. He thinks of good as better than evil — after all, he would rather have good neighbors and rulers than evil ones. Still, he isn't personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. The neutral alignment is without prejudice or compulsion. This is the most common alignment of sentient creatures and the alignment of almost all animals and other creatures of very low intelligence. True Neutral '"Sweeden"' Some neutral characters commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They are of the ''true neutral alignment as described in Dungeons & Dragons. A true neutral character sees good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. He advocates the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Some true neutral characters actively support balance in the world, and seek to avoid having any one side, law or chaos, good or evil, become too powerful over them or anyone else, and will work against whichever side is the most powerful. They tend to side with the underdog in any situation, and are often opportunistic in their actions. True neutral is committed to the avoidance of extremes, and is non-judgmental. Chaotic Neutral "Warlin" A chaotic neutral character follows his whims. He is an individualist first and last. He values his own liberty but does not strive to protect the freedom of others. He avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character doesn't intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others), evil (and a desire to make others suffer), or be lawful neutral. A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his behavior is not totally random. He is not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. A wandering rogue who lives both by work for hire and petty theft, and an arms dealer who sells his wares to the highest bidder, whatever that bidder may do with them, are both examples of chaotic neutral characters. Lawful Evil "Dominator" A lawful evil character methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He's comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He is loath to break promises, and is therefore very cautious about giving his word unless a bargain is clearly in his favour. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They feel these personal morals put them above unprincipled villains. Many lawful evil characters use society and its laws for selfish advantages, exploiting the letter of the law over its spirit whenever it best suits their interests. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical", because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Other examples of lawful evil characters include tyrants, petty bureaucrats, and gang bosses. Lawful evil is methodical, intentional, and frequently successful devotion to evil. Neutral Evil "Malefactor" Neutral evil characters do whatever they can get away with. They are out for themselves, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and hold no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make them any better or more noble. On the other hand, they do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that chaotic evil villains have. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil is pure pragmatism without honor and without variation — survival of the fittest. Most career criminals, particularly those who harm others for money, such as hitmen, would fall under this category. Chaotic Evil "Destroyer" A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. If he is simply out for whatever he can get, he is ruthless and brutal. If he is committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he is even worse. Fortunately, his plans are haphazard, and any groups he joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is power without control, selfishness unfettered by any law. Many serial killers would fit this discription, as would many of the more psychotic paramilitary or gang leaders found in the world's most savage conflict zones.